Scary Movies
by ForeverTuesday13
Summary: Cameron and Chase are watching a scary movie and it leads to some fun! Fluffy, not scary at all; No spoilers, really. Read and Review if you please :


**A/N: This was written before Saviors. Doesn't take place in any certain episode but probably sometime in season five. Oh my gosh! I was so excited at the outcome of the episode last night! Finally! Chase did it! AHHHH!!!! I cried like three times last night and I didn't fall asleep until like two because I was so excited! Wow! EEEKKKK! Chameron Forever.**

The girl walked down the dark hallway in the old house. She looked over her shoulder and a look of fear overcame her young face. She opened the door and a high-pitched shrill echoed across the room.

Cameron buried her head into Chase's body. She grabbed his t-shirt in her fists and waited for the scene to end. She repeated this action throughout the entire movie during all the "scary parts" until the classic horror film came to a close.

After the end Chase asked, "So Cam, how did you like the movie?" with a slight smile playing on his lips.

"Haha, very funny. You knew that I didn't want you to get a scary movie and you got one anyway. Why didn't you rent a movie that we would both enjoy?" Cameron said back.

"I wouldn't say we both enjoy your favorite "chick flicks," Chase added with a smile.

"They aren't chick flicks, they're romantic comedies." Cameron said while giving Chase a playful slap on the chest.

"This movie is a classic and I didn't think that my girlfriend, an ER physician who has seen it all, would be such a chicken," he replied.

"Oh, whatever," Cameron said not wanting to start an argument. She got up from the comfy couch and began to head down the hallway to the bedroom. Chase had followed her and walked over to his drawer and pulled out his pajama pants and a white t-shirt. Cameron walked over to her closet and pulled out her pants and a tank top. The slipped off the very fashionable scrubs and into their warm pajamas. Cameron walked into the adjoining bathroom and started to brush her teeth. Chase decided to play a little prank on his oh-so frightened girlfriend. He snuck over to the wall right outside the bathroom and waited for Cameron to come out.

She did as expected and just as she rounded the corner Chase spun out in front of her and yelled, "Ahhhhh!" with his hands up and the scariest face he could make. Cameron let out a shrill at Chase's prank and basically attacked him.

"Chase! You are so mean! That was not funny at all!" She said while trying desperately not to laugh.

"Oh Cam, c'mon! You can't be mad at me even if you tried!" Chase said.

"Chase!" Cameron said with her mouth wide. "I'm gonna get you!" with that she jumped after him but he predicted her every move and spun on his heel and off out of the bedroom. He led her down the hallway and across the entire apartment until Chase was at one end of the couch and Cameron was on the opposite. There were perfectly still, just staring into each other's blue eyes, just like the cowboys did in the old western films.

"Hmmmm, do you surrender?" Chase said throwing in an evil laugh for kicks.

"Wow Chase, you just totally killed that with the adorable accent of yours," Cameron said with a slight chuckle.

"He, not funny!" Chase said while laughing. The had both given up by now and Cameron was making her way to her spot on the couch.

"Cameron wait! Don't sit down! There could be something over there that preys on people! I'll protect you!" He said sarcastically while making the best heroic face he could. He sat next to her and shielded her while they both laughed.

"Like they would be afraid of a pretty boy like you!" She added without stopping the laughter.

"Ouch!" he began, "That hurt!" He placed a hand over his chest and they both laughed even louder than they were before.

"Wait! I'm still mad at you from what you did before!" Cameron said returning instantly to a state of seriousness.

"Cameron, give it a rest," Chase said with an eye roll.

"Fine. I have to admit, that was pretty funny."

"I know. I have a gift," he said while looking up at the ceiling. "So, what do you wanna do?"

"I'm tired. How about we just go to bed," Cameron replied.

"Fine with me," Chase added. The got up and walked dow the hallway to the bedroom. Chase turned on the light and made his was over to the bathroom to brush his teeth. Once he was finished, he walked over to the doorway to turn the light off.

"Chase, wait. Can we leave the light on tonight?" Cameron asked.

"How about just the door. Are you scared?" He asked in a baby voice.

"No!" she shot back. "Well, yes." She laughed, knowing how immature she sounded. Chase flipped off the light and crawled into the bed next to Cameron. He snuggle close to her, wrapped his arm around her, and she complied.

"Thank you," she said into his shirt.

"For what?" he asked.

"For just being you," she responded.

"You're very welcome."

"I love you," Cameron said.

"I know, I love you too." Cameron snuggled closer to Chase. She would sleep a whole bunch better knowing he was there to protect her.

**A/N: The end(: Review if you please. Let me know what you think about last night episode! Chameron Forever!**


End file.
